Equinox
Equinox is the main antagonist in Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Season One, Part 2 and Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Season Three. His goal is to maintain balance to recreate in his own image. He is voiced by Oded Fehr. Biography: In a desperate bid for peace, the Lords of Order and Chaos chose an orphan on Earth and empowered him with both their powers. If either side became too powerful, the orphan, renamed Equinox, would tip the balance back. Over time, Equinox couldn't handle the responsibility and developed a hatred for the Lords and he became obsessed with maintaining equilibrium among the forces of good and evil in the universe through his own perverse means. Anyone that disturbs that equation becomes his target. However, Equinox, likewise, would not allow an unequal amount of good or evil, relative to its opposite, be destroyed. Possessing magical powers, Equinox can manipulate manner and appears to have precognitive powers. Gorilla Grodd's latest plot caught Equinox' attention. He kidnapped both Grodd and Question, who was on scene, and tied them to giant scales of justice held by Justitia. Batman arrived, deduced how to stop the device, and saved them both. In the chase, Question lost his balance when a ladder gave way and even though Equinox fell to his death, he still survived and got away. Equinox hinted that he and Batman would meet again and disappeared. Months later, Equinox became invested in Marshal Kafka's revenge scheme. Instead of allowing Batman to prevent a nuclear meltdown, Equinox appeared twice and later took a direct approach and fought Batman. After nearly defeating Batman, Equinox was tackled by Buddy Blank giving the Dark Knight enough time to stop the meltdown. Impressed and surprised by Batman's sacrifice, Equinox healed Batman to full strength and disappeared again. Equinox wished to challenge his former masters and could only do so if he were their equal. He issued a challenge to Batman to meet him in Machu Picchu, home of a mystical gyroscope. It was all a manipulation as Batman was the only one would could sacrifice him to the object. As a result, Equinox ascended and was reborn as a god and put in the space-time continuum into a state of constant flux. When he was recorporated, Equinox returned to the Court of Order and Chaos and drained all the Lords' Now as the supreme being, Equinox set out to reset the universe back to its creation and influence a true harmony and balance. Even with the combined powers and skills of other heroes, Batman couldn't beat Equinox with strength alone. Batman fell back on his wits and made Equinox realize he was still imbalanced from his hatred of the Lords of Order and Chaos. Equinox began to crumble and Batman delivered the final blow, shattering him within the beginning of time. Equinox' stolen energies were returned to their proper place and the continuum was restored. Equinox' consciousness was shattered into a 12 fragments and shot across time and space. Each fragment embodied an aspect of Equinox-Prime's mind (Hate in Robot Batman's time, Malice in the 31st century, ??? in Oa, Rage in Pytharia, Avarice in the Old West, ??? in World War II, Lust in Apokolips, Insanity in Earth A.D., ??? in the Prehistoric Age, War in the 64th century, Power in the 24th century and ??? in the End of Time). His hate arrived in the far future and landed on a planet. It inserted its consciousness into a computer. Driven by a desire for revenge, Equinox built the Batman Revenge Squad and animated them. He then opened time portals and sent them across time to assassinate all Batmen, thus erasing Batman from the space-time continuum. Rip Hunter noticed the erasure and alerted the Justice League International. The team traveled through time and saved three Batmen but their Batman was still missing. They traced the energy signature of an assassin's fragment to the future and found Equinox. Equinox ordered the remains of the Revenge Squad to dispatch the JLI. However, Robot Batman escaped his prison and summoned three other Batmen. Enraged by this development, Equinox merged several of his creations into a giant body to inhabit. The four Batmen neutralized Equinox and the Batman of the present returned to existence. Appearances: Season 1: *Mystery in Space! *When OMAC Attacks! *The Fate of Equinox! Season 3: *Time Out for Vengeance! *May the Best Man Die! *Shadows & Light! *Aquaman the Unconquered! *Law's Legionnaires! *Out of the Justice League, Back into the Outsiders! *Trial by Fire! *War for the Earth After Disaster! *Trick 'or' Treat! *Final Crisis!, Part One *Final Crisis!, Part Two Trivia: *When Batman said, "You sound like the least balanced person I met in a long time", he was alluding to Libra. *Equinox serving as a whole main antagonist in the whole season (from Time Out for Vengeance!, May the Best Man Die! and Shadows & Light! in Part 1 and Aquaman the Unconquered!, Law's Legionnaires!, Four-Star Battle Tales!, Trial by Fire!, War for the Earth After Disaster!, Day of Judgement!, Final Crisis!, Part One and Final Crisis!, Part Two in Part 2. Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Main Antagonists